THE INCIDENT
by The Viking
Summary: Basically this is a tale about Calvin's latest attack on Moe. Complete! and it has been redited
1. Default Chapter

I don't own any of the chacters in this story. So don't sue me.

Chapter 1 THE BEGINING OF THE END

CRASH! BOINK, SPLOOT , SPLAT ! The sounds of Calvin's latest resistance against the school bully Moe erupted in the hallway of Calvin's school. The operation known only Calvin and his companion Hobbes as "Red Tiger Blue Boy" was unfolding.

"You are so dead Twinkie", Moe shouted as Calvin ran though the hall of his school.

"Yeah well you gotta catch me first you big galoot", Calvin shouted back as he ran.

Susie looked up from her notes and saw Calvin run down the hall and turn left. Then as she saw Moe and she could barely restrain a laugh, he was covered in a mixture of glue, honey, and feathers.

"Susie, which way did Calvin go", Moe barked.

"Down the hall and to the right", Susie fearfully replied.

"Thanks woman", Moe said as he lumbered off down the hall.

'That's it you big galoot just keep on running', Susie though to herself as she saw Moe leaving.

The fearless Spaceman Spiff watched from his secure vantage point as the security patrol of Zefloft 2 came into the clearing ahead of him. Now he would find out just how secure he really was. Without a moment's pause the patrol turned to the right and headed into the woods.

Calvin slowly came out from his hiding spot behind the trash can.

'Well that sure was easy', Calvin thought as he started to walk towards class. Calvin knew that Moe's route would take him as far as the lunchroom or the principal's office depending on which fork he picked. Then Calvin saw him and froze Moe had doubled back and was now in front of him.

'I am so dead', Calvin thought as he squinched his eyes shut, as he anticipated Moe's hands of death crushing every bone in his body.

When nothing happened Calvin opened his eyes, only to see Moe was no where in sight.

'How lucky can I get', Calvin thought as he headed towards class. As he rounded the corner he got the shock of his life. There was Moe and he was slapping Susie.

"You lied to me woman", Moe yelled as his hand hit Susie's face. "Now you will pay for your vile deceit".

"Calvin is my friend I won't let you hurt my friends", Susie said.

Calvin froze as he saw Susie hit the floor. In that instant he knew that he had to do something, Susie was G.R.O.S.S.'s vilest enemy but she was still a girl and in this case she was innocent. This fight was between him and Moe not Susie. It was time for a hero to save the day. It was time for Stupendous Man to show his true color's.

"HEY MOE, YOU LOOKIN FOR ME, WELL HERE I AM COME AND GET ME", Calvin shouted as he gave himself moose ears before he took off running.

Moe roared and charged after Calvin.

"Run Calvin", Susie shouted then she collapsed, Candice ran over to Susie and helped her fallen friend up.

"Come on Susie", Candice said. "Let's get you to the nurse".

"No Miss Wormwood I'm fine it's Calvin who needs help", Susie said

"Susie it's me Candice", Candice said "don't worry about Calvin he's Stupendous Man remember"?

Susie laughed she remembered how Calvin had come into class that one test day in that ridiculous outfit. He failed the test but she always thought it was funny how he was putting on a show during a time when everyone was nervous about the test.

Calvin had long ago ditched Moe and it was now lunchtime.

'This is no fun with out Susie, I have no one to gross out' , Calvin thought. Then he got an idea: 'if Susie couldn't come to lunch why not bring lunch to Susie'?

Calvin poked his head into the Nurse's Office and saw Susie lying on one of the beds her face covered with an ice bag.

"So nurse, does she need a lombotomy", Calvin asked as he approached Susie's bed.

"Calvin you should be in class", Nurse Becky replied.

"Calvin that you", Susie asked.

"Yep", Calvin replied as he looked at Susie. "I brought you some lunch which appears to be guano and cigar butts mixed with white slop. How are you feeling"?

"Better now that I have a friend to talk to", Susie replied.

"Why did you have to get involved in my fight Susie", Calvin asked.

"Why let you have all the fun", Susie replied.

"Fun", Calvin said "you think this is just for fun"!

"No", Susie said as she looked at Calvin, tears started to fill her eyes.

"What", Calvin said. "Why are you crying"?

"It's nothing", Susie replied.

"Calvin you have to leave now Susie needs her rest", Nurse Becky said as she gently pushed Calvin towards the door.

'I'm gonna kill Moe', Calvin thought as he left the room and headed to the cafeteria.

Calvin found Moe in the cafeteria lunch line. He was stealing some kid's lunch money when Calvin saw him.

"Hey Moe", Calvin said. "Ready to meet your maker you jerk"!

"Twinkie", Moe said as he turned around.

"Susie's in the nurse's office and it's your fault she's there so let's settle this now", Calvin said.

"Well the kid has actually got a spine. Okay Calvin we'll fight, but later I'm a little busy so you be here on Saturday", Moe said

"No", Calvin said though his clenched teeth "We settle this here and now".

"Later", Moe said.

"NO", Calvin shouted as he tried to pounce on Moe.

Moe stopped him with a single punch to his face.

"We settle this later Calvin", Moe said. "Remember Saturday be here at 9:45 AM".

Candice and Richard walked over to Calvin and picked him up. Then they all headed down to the Nurses office.


	2. Chapter 2: “New Plan”

I don't own any of the characters in this story. So don't sue me.

Chapter 2: "New Plan"

Candice and Richard walked over to the unconscious Calvin.

"So what do you want", Candice asked "hands or feet"?

"Ya know what, let's just shoulder him", Richard replied.

"What do you two think ya'll are doing", Moe barked.

"Disposing of evidence", Richard replied.

"What", Moe asked.

"Think about it Moe, if the lunch monitor lady sees Calvin lying on the floor then you are gonna get blamed for it", Richard replied. "This way no one sees him".

"Good, get it done", Moe said.

"Yes sir", Richard replied.

'This one named Richard shows promise', Moe thought to himself.

As Candice and Richard away carrying Calvin on their shoulders Candice smiled.

"Richard, where did you come up with that stuff you told Moe", Candice asked once they were in the hall.

"Watched an old mafia movie last night with my folks", Richard replied. "Let's just hope that Moe and his cronies aren't as smart as you are. By the way what gave it away"?

"I know you have character and integrity which are two qualities Moe and his friends don't have", Candice replied.

Calvin had slowly started to come around as Candice and Richard were carrying him down the hall.

"What's going on", Calvin mumbled

"Well you charged head first into Moe's fist, which resulted in you being knocked unconscious, so now we are taking you to the nurse", Candice replied.

"Oh, okay then", Calvin said as he blacked out again.

"Hey Nurse Becky, we have another patent for you", Richard said as he and Candice walked in.

"Okay put him on the bed next to Susie", Nurse Becky replied as she looked at Calvin. "What did he do"?

"Sorry, but I can't say", Richard replied.

"I see", Becky replied as she nodded.

As Richard and Candice were leaving Candice turned to Richard and asked "Why didn't you tell her what happened to Calvin"?

"Because she would tell Mr. Spittle and he would nail Moe to the wall. Then once that was over Moe would try to find out who told on him and while he was searching he might go after you", Richard replied.

Meanwhile, in the Nurse's office….

Spaceman Spiff awoke on a medical cruiser somewhere in the alpha quadrant of the Blotorg Galaxy.

"What am I doing here", Calvin asked as he sat up.

'Whoa bad idea' Calvin thought as he felt all of the blood rush to his head. Then Calvin fell back on the cot he had been laying on.

"Calvin are you awake", Susie asked.

"Yeah Susie", Calvin replied. "Well I'm awake for now that is".

"What happened to you", Susie asked.

"I'm told that I charged head first into one of Moe's fists", Calvin replied.

"Why", Susie asked "you know a frontal assault will fail on Moe every time".

"I don't know", Calvin replied "all I remember was that I saw you lying there on that bed and then the next thing I knew I was being helped down to the nurse's office".

"Why did you stand up for me", Susie asked.

"Let's just say I don't like people moving in on my turf", Calvin replied.

"Your turf", Susie asked as she started to cry. "Is that all I am to you"?

'Well that was smooth', Calvin thought to himself.

Nurse Becky walked over to Calvin and Susie.

"I just called your parents", Becky said "Calvin's mom will be picking you both up shortly".

Calvin's mom had just returned from dropping off Susie at her house.

"Come on Calvin let's get you inside", She said.

Calvin only nodded in reply to what his mom said.

"Here's Hobbes", Calvin's mom said as they walked in.

"Thanks", Calvin said as he headed upstairs.

"What happened to you", Hobbes asked once they were in Calvin's room.

"I got in a fight with the big galoot Moe", Calvin replied.

"So I take it Operation 'Red Tiger Blue Boy' was a failure", Hobbes asked.

"Nope actually that worked out quite well", Calvin replied.

"So what happened", Hobbes asked.

"We didn't factor in Murphy's Law. You see Moe beat up on Susie as I was fleeing the scene. I saw her fall and the next thing I know I'm in the nurse's office", Calvin replied.

"Sounds like someone is in love with a brunette", Hobbes said with a crooked smile.

"SHUT UP", Calvin shouted.

"Well, it's either that or you got character", Hobbes said.

"Look, right now I've got a bigger problem he wants to fight me on Saturday", Calvin said. "So I need you to train me to fight like a tiger".

Terminator Hobbes thanks for your support


	3. How To Fight Like a Tiger

How To Fight Like a Tiger

"No", Hobbes said "you got it all wrong first you run and then you pounce".

"Right", Calvin said "that's what I'm doing".

"No you are running and then jumping but not pouncing. Pouncing requires movement forward not upward", Hobbes said. "Now try it again".

"You always pounce from a stationary position when I come home from school", Calvin said "So why can't I try it that way first"?

"Because I said so", Hobbes growled. They had been at this for an hour and Hobbes was tired. This 'tigerness' was instinct and he couldn't teach that to Calvin no matter how hard he tried.

"Look Calvin let's just take a break. Okay", Hobbes asked.

"I'm not tired", Calvin replied.

"I AM", Hobbes shouted.

"Hey Calvin what are you and Hobbes doing", Susie asked as she walked by Calvin's house.

"Hobbes is teaching me to fight like a tiger", Calvin replied. "When Saturday comes Moe won't know what hits him".

"You're still gonna fight him Calvin", Susie asked.

"Yup", Calvin replied.

"Why", Susie asked.

"Let's just say it's personal", Calvin replied.

"You know you can't win he's just too big", Susie said.

"You got any ideas then Susie", Calvin asked.

"Let it go, please, you'd need a small army to defeat him", Susie said.

"NO", Calvin shouted. "He's been mean to me for too long now, I have to fight back I'm at my limit. I mean do you have any idea how it feels to be beaten down by someone so much that you hate seeing them everyday"?

"You mean like you and Hobbes do to me with GROSS, water balloons, mushy apples, slush balls, and mud balls", Susie asked.

"Are you saying I'm just like Moe", Calvin asked.

"No but you are pretty close", Susie replied.

"CLOSE", Calvin shouted "how can you say that Susie, I am not anywhere's near what Moe is. Do I take your lunch money or punch you for no reason"?

Susie looked down at ground. 'Why did she even open her mouth'?

"No I don't do I, come on Hobbes let's go practice in the backyard", Calvin said as he picked up Hobbes and walked away.

Once Calvin and Hobbes were in the backyard Hobbes spoke,

"You know maybe Susie was right, we might need an army to beat Moe".

"Yeah well no one stands up to Moe besides me, so how do we raise an army", Calvin asked.

"I can't believe I am going to actually suggest this", Hobbes said.

"Suggest what", Calvin asked.

"What about the Duplicator", Hobbes asked.

"No", Calvin said. "The last time we used that machine I got in more trouble because of those dumb duplicates. It was only pure luck I got rid of them."

"Right", Hobbes said.

"Now let's get back to the training", Calvin said.

Calvin's Mom looked out the window and wondered 'just what was her son up to now'?

"CALVIN, its dinner time", Calvin's mom shouted into the backyard.

"C'mon mom can't I please stay out for just five more minutes", Calvin asked.

"No", Calvin's mom replied.

"Fine I'm coming", Calvin said in a defeated tone as he headed towards his house.

Calvin walked to the sink, washed his hands and then he went and sat down at the table. He stared at his plate of assorted veggie globs and sighed, and then he picked up his fork and started to eat. Calvin's mom was amazed 'who was this child? He didn't complain or procrastinate about eating he just eats'.

"Calvin, honey", Calvin's mom said "Is there something wrong"?

"No", Calvin replied "Why"?

"It's just you seem different that's all", she replied.

"I just have a lot to think about", Calvin replied.

"What is it", Calvin's Dad asked.

"Personal", Calvin replied.

"You sure you don't want to talk about it", Calvin's Dad asked.

"YES", Calvin shouted as he finished his plate and put it in the sink. Then he went upstairs to take his bath.

Calvin's mom looked at her husband.

"Dear something is wrong", she said.

"I know", Calvin's Dad replied. "I'll find out what it is in a little bit".

"Okay", Calvin's mom said.


	4. Ch 4: What Happened

Legal junk: yada yada yada I don't own any characters so don't sue me

Two new reviews yahoo! (I think I am finally getting the hang of writing these stories.)

Bee Rivers: Yeah your right there is a little romance in this story but it's put there only to add a little drama to this tale not for any fluff. At least wise not in this chapter

L-Se'pear: Thanks for your support

Ch 4: What happened

Susie stared out her window at Calvin's house across the street. Today she had been unsuccessful at convincing Calvin not to fight Moe, and with only two days left time was running out. She had to come up with another plan and fast or in two days Calvin would be in the ICU ward or worse.

'Why didn't I just say "no" to Moe when he asked', Susie wondered. 'Then this whole mess could have been avoided'.

Susie heard a knock on her door and turned around to see her mom entering her room.

"What is it Mom", Susie asked.

"You seemed a little withdrawn at dinner tonight", Susie's Mom replied. It was then that Susie saw her mom had two glasses of hot chocolate and a few cookies on a TV tray. "Do you want to talk"?

" Okay sure", Susie replied as she grabbed a glass and a cookie. "Mom have you ever done something with good intentions and had it back fire on you"?

"Yeah", Susie's mom replied as she took a sip of her hot chocolate. " Fill me in sweetie".

Meanwhile over at Calvin's House:

Calvin and Hobbes sat in on Calvin's bed.

"Hobbes what am I gonna do", Calvin asked. " I can't learn how to fight like a tiger in two days".

"I know", Hobbes replied.

"Well you're a big help", Calvin said.

"Calvin can I come in", Calvin's dad asked as he opened Calvin's door.

"Yeah sure Pops", Calvin replied.

"Miss Wormwood called me today and told me that Moe had been attacked by a boobie-trap of suspicious design", Calvin's Dad said as he sat down on Calvin's bed. "Would you care to comment on that"?

'Well here comes the hurricane', Calvin thought as his eyes rolled up to the ceiling.

"I'm sure Moe got what he deserved", Calvin replied.

"I'm sure of that too", Calvin's Dad said. "I am also sure that the person who set this trap is in this room".

"Uh….it's a distinct possibility", Calvin said.

"Son, there is a part of my life I never have told you", Calvin's Dad said as he smiled and looked down at his son.

" I first met your mom when I was in high school, she had just moved in from another town when I met her", Calvin's Dad said. "Well there was this bully named John and he pushed her down a flight of stairs and then laughed. I saw him laugh and then I broke his jaw with one swing of the back of a chair. What I am getting at son, is that if you fight for personal gain then you are no better then the bully but if you fight to defend others then you are better. Now I know you are fighting to protect Susie and everyone else from Moe. Right"?

"Yes", Calvin replied. 'Just how the heck did his dopey ole Dad know all of this'.

"I am proud of you son", Calvin's Dad said as he got up to leave.

"You mean that Dad", Calvin asked. "I mean no other parent would tell his son to fight someone without lots of reservation so why are you"?

"Because son you are fighting for what you know is right", Calvin's Dad replied. "To me that shows two things it shows that you are able to distinguish right from wrong , and it shows that you have the character I always hoped and tried to build in you to have. In both instances I now have proof in knowing I have done my job".


	5. Ch 5 The Count down begins

Well this has been one hectic month one of my friends got hitched, I helped my mom move , and I have had one heck of a case of writer's block. (Which btw I still have, so if this story seems a little slow I apologize)

Beerivers: Wow a return viewer sorry I've been a little busy

kingdom219 : Yahoo my first signed review. Thank you

Who Knows: I figured with the fight and all it was better to be safe rather then sorry.

Oh yeah legal junk: I don't own any of the characters in this story. So don't sue me.

Ch 5 "The Countdown begins"

Calvin walked up to Moe and he smiled his fangs glistening in the sunlight, and his claws were as sharp as razors. Hobbes had taught him everything he knew about fighting, Calvin was ready. No longer would he tolerate Moe's bullying with one swipe of his claws he could destroy his adversary once and for all. Calvin leapt into the air and that's when it happened….

Calvin's alarm went off at 6:30 AM shattering his perfect dream

"Darn it", Calvin muttered as he threw a shoe at his alarm knocking it off the stand.

"Sleep well", Hobbes asked as he got up off the floor.

"Yeah, what are you doing on the floor", Calvin asked.

"You were making growling noises and you kicked me off the bed", Hobbes replied.

"Sorry", Calvin said as he climbed out of bed and got dressed. "Today after school can we pick up where we left off with the teaching"?

" I've been thinking about that", Hobbes said as he climbed up on Calvin's bed. "Maybe I should just come to your school and eat Moe like I did that Tommy Chestnut kid".

" No", Calvin said. " I need to fight him alone. I can't hide behind others forever. Right"?

"I still want to watch", Hobbes said as Calvin headed downstairs.

"Fine", Calvin said as he headed downstairs.

Calvin's mom couldn't believe her eyes her son was up on time, he didn't complain he just ate his breakfast and headed off to school. What was going on was he having a relapse of that perfect child thing he had awhile back? (A/N: I am referring to the time Calvin duplicated his good side.)

Calvin walked down to the bus stop and sat down on the curb. After awhile Susie walked up.

"Hey Calvin", Susie said "You're here early".

"Yeah", Calvin said as he stared at the ground. He really didn't feel like talking.

"So did you sleep well last night", Susie asked.

"Yeah", Calvin replied. "Why"?

"Well I just noticed your light was on late at night", Susie replied.

"Are you watching me now", Calvin asked this could maybe be a little fun.

"No", Susie said blushing. "just forget it".

"Fine", Calvin said with a smile . 'She actually cares about me'.

Later that day……

"I'm home", Calvin shouted as he came in.

Hobbes greeted him in his usual way, but to Hobbes's surprise as soon as Calvin saw him he pounced at Hobbes. The two collided in midair and fell to the ground. Calvin rolled to the left and stood up while Hobbes rolled to the right and sat up.

"I should have never taught you to pounce", Hobbes said as he shook his head.

"Yeah well old catapult butt looks like you have gotta find a new way to greet me", Calvin said.

"Yup", Hobbes replied. "Now let's get outside to practice".

"Okay", Calvin said as he and Hobbes walked outside.

"Now the first thing I should have taught you yesterday but didn't is the correct stance", Hobbes said as they stopped. " Now turn your body so that you are sideways and your feet are shoulder width apart".

"Okay", Calvin said "why am I standing like this"?

"It gives your adversary less of a target", Hobbes replied.

Just then Susie walked by

"Hey Calvin", She said.

"Come to try and talk me out of the fight", Calvin asked as he turned his back to her and started practicing his jabs .

"No", Susie replied.

"Huh", Calvin said as he turned around to face her . "Then why are you here"?

"I just wanted to wish you luck and to point out something", Susie replied. "If…. no when you defeat Moe you will be the new school bully. In short you will be the one in power and anyone who was afraid to challenge Moe may not be afraid to challenge you".

"Good point", Calvin said as he unclenched his fists. "But I'm not going to back down".

"Good luck", Susie said as she turned to leave and then she whispered "Stupendous Man".

'Now to put phase two in action', Susie thought as she headed for home. Once she got there she picked up the phone and dialed Candice's number.

"Hi Candace it's me Susie", Susie said as Candice answered the phone.

"So did your boyfriend go for it", Candice asked as she smiled .

'ooh if I could only see the look on Susie's face right now. Because that has to be priceless', Candice thought.

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND", Susie shouted into the receiver.

" I think you protest too much", Candice said.

"Shut up and listen", Susie said. " Phase two of pretty ponies is a go. You understand" ?

"Yes", Candice replied. Then she hung up the phone and dialed another number.


	6. Chapter 6

Once again thanks to Kingdom 219 and to Bee Rivers for being return reviewers

Bee rivers: Your right this is going hallmark well it's time to end this story

Kingdom 219: You are almost about to find out what's going on in her head.

To Who Knows, L-Se'pear, and Terminator Hobbes I want to thank you all for your support during the time I was writing this story.

Oh yeah legal junk: I don't own any of the characters in this story. So don't sue me.

Ch 6 "The End Part One"

(AN: I couldn't come up with enough to make one chapter so I'm writing 2 little ones and combining them into one)

"It's a go", Candice said into the phone

"I'll alert the troops", the voice said and then he hung up the phone.

That evening:

Calvin's Dad was lying on his back porch recliner as the sun went down as Calvin walked up to him.

"Hey dad", Calvin said as he walked up "I have a question".

"Okay, what is it", Calvin's Dad asked.

"Well the fight is on Saturday and I was wondering if you had any words of wisdom for me", Calvin asked.

"Sure", Calvin's Dad replied "use your left side for speed and your right side for power".

"Okay", Calvin said as he walked away. "Thanks"

That night:

"Hey Calvin, I got a bright shiny new toy for you", the monster under Calvin's bed said. "Why don't you come down here and get it"?

Calvin smiled as he looked at Hobbes.

"BACK OFF YOU DUMB MUTANT CHROMOSOME DISASTER", Calvin shouted "OR I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD IN A TRASHBAG AND YOUR BODY WILL BE ON IT'S WAY TO THE CITY DUMP".

"Pretty big words for a six year old", the monster said.

"Hobbes hand me my baseball bat", Calvin said as he grabbed his Stupendous Man costume off of his dresser next to his bed. Then he started to put on his suit.

"Calvin, I don't think this such a good idea", Hobbes said as he grabbed Calvin's bat.

"Hobbes, the bat", Calvin ordered.

Reluctantly Hobbes handed Calvin his baseball bat. Once Calvin had his bat, he jumped off of his bed and landed on the center of the floor with a thud.

"Okay you evolution disaster let's just see what you got", Calvin said as a tentacle slithered out from under his bed.

"Die you freak", Calvin shouted as he jumped into the air with the bat raised over his head. Then he started attacking the tentacle.

The scene that greeted Calvin's Dad after he had made the trek up the stairs to his son's room was not an easy one. As he opened the door and turned on the light he saw his son dressed in his pajamas and a red hood, and cape attacking a dirty sock with his baseball bat.

"Calvin what are you doing"!

"Monsters Dad I'm whacking a tentacle with my baseball", Calvin replied

"Get into bed", Calvin's Dad ordered "and go to sleep".

Then Calvin's Dad left.

A/N: Don't worry more is to come it's just right now I am too dang tired sorry. I will try to get part 2 published either tomorrow or within a week from today at the latest (Sorry again for the delay)


	7. CH6 Part 2

Once again thanks to Kingdom 219 for being a return reviewer

Kingdom 219: You are almost about to find out what's going on in her head.

To Who Knows, Bee rivers, Popie the Popester, L-Se'pear, and Terminator Hobbes I want to thank you all for your support during the time I was writing this story.

Oh yeah legal junk: I don't own any of the characters in this story. So don't sue me.

Ch 6: The End (part two)

The name is Bullet, Tracer Bullet , I'm a private eye, it says so on my door. I lit up one of my cigars, put my feet up on my desk, and leaned back in my chair.

"How had it come to this", I asked myself. "For years I had been a private eye, one of the best in the business. Now this halfwit mobster named Moe is moving in on my turf he's hitting up on my businesses, driving my market down, and he is deleting my target customers. It's time I stop him".

I checked my flask and my holster both were loaded. I didn't know what I'd do but whatever it was I figured that I better be ready.

Friday evening at Calvin's house…..

"So Calvin how was your day at school", Calvin's mom asked.

"It was okay", Calvin replied as he sat down at the table

"Glad to hear it", Calvin's mom said as she started to pile green globs onto her son's plate.

"What is this stuff mom", Calvin asked as he smelled the green globs.

"It's spinach casserole", Calvin's mom replied.

"This is spinach", Calvin asked.

"Yes, it'll make you grow superhuman strong as long as you eat it", Calvin's dad whispered into his son's ear.

"Just like the plate of toxic waste that was gonna turn me into a mutant", Calvin asked.

Calvin's dad just nodded

"Cool", Calvin said. " Pile it on mom".

"There has got to be a better way then that to make him eat", Calvin's mom said.

Calvin's dad just shrugged.

Friday evening at Susie's house sometime after dinner……

Susie was sitting on her bed talking to Mr. Bun.

"So Mr. Bun tomorrow is the big day and I hope it all goes according to plan", she said as she hugged Mr. Bun and went to sleep.

Saturday morning at Calvin's house…..

Calvin woke up and turned to Hobbes who was still asleep, he gave Hobbes a gentle hug smiled, and then he got out of bed.

Calvin quickly got dressed and he was headed downstairs to the front door when Hobbes woke up.

"Going somewhere", Hobbes asked.

"Yup", Calvin replied " you coming"?

"Of course", Hobbes replied.

Calvin scribbled a quick note, placed it on the kitchen table, and then he walked out the door.

Susie looked out her bedroom window and saw Calvin leaving his house. She quickly grabbed the phone next to her bed and dialed up Candice's number.

"He is leaving and so am I", Susie said as Candice answered.

Then Susie got dressed and exited her house through the back door.

The school playground was deserted as Calvin entered. Then he saw Moe, he was over by the swings. Calvin started to walk over to him and Moe started to walk towards him.

"Well twinky, I didn't think you would show", Moe said as he started to smile.

"I'm here", Calvin said.

"Tell you what I'm gonna do", Moe said. "You can get out of this fight and all you have to do is lick the mud off my shoes".

"Clean your own shoes", Calvin said as he tried to pounce on Moe.

Moe blocked him and threw him across the playground. Calvin landed on his feet and skidded to a stop near the jungle gym.

"Impressive", Moe said.

Calvin ran towards Moe and as soon as he was close enough he jumped into the air and tried to kick Moe in the face. While he was in the air Moe grabbed his foot and flung him to the ground. Calvin hit the ground with a thud and did not get up. Moe walked over to him and smiled as he reared back his right leg for a kick.

"I WOULDN'T DO THAT MOE", Susie shouted.

"Why not", Moe asked.

"Because you are surrounded", Richard and Candice said from Moe's right.

"Huh", Moe said as he looked up.

They were right Moe was surrounded by Calvin's classmates. A cold chill swept over him as he looked out over the massive sea of little heads.

"Calvin has shown us that you are not invincible, you will never bully anyone in this school again", Candice said

"Whatever", Moe said as he walked away

Calvin slowly got up and smiled.

THE END

A/N: Epilogue to be written soon


	8. Epilouge

In response to Bee Rivers and Kingdom219's requests I am providing an Epilogue to my story. Once again I do not own any parts of this story so don't sue me.

Epilogue

The fight was over and the crowd of students had long since left, leaving only Calvin, Hobbes, and Susie on the now deserted playground. For a long time the three of them stood there in silence until Calvin finally spoke.

"Susie", Calvin said.

"Yeah", Susie replied.

"You think it's time we head for home". Calvin asked.

"Yeah", Susie replied.

Calvin walked over to Hobbes and picked him up, and then the three travelers headed for home.

"Hey Susie I've got a question for you", Calvin said as they left the school yard. "Where did you find all of those people that helped back you up"?

"Well, we had quite a few come from this school and then we had a few come from Rummel Creek (A/N: Yes that is a real school in Houston, Texas.).

"Rummel Creek", Calvin asked. "That's in another district isn't it"?

"Yeah it is", Susie replied. "You see Candice transferred over to our school from there, so all she had to do was just tell her friends what was going on and they came right over".

"How did they convince their parents", Calvin asked.

"Slumber parties", Susie replied.

"Oh", Calvin said. "Say who's idea was this"?

"Both mine and Candice's", Susie replied

Calvin smiled 'It's good to have friends', he thought as they walked home.

THE END


End file.
